This application seeks a renewal of NIA T32 AG00258 entitled "Neurobehavior, Neuroendocrinology, and Genetics of AD". By the end of our first funding cycle our program will have supported 12 post-doctoral trainees (6 with M.D. degrees and 6 with Ph.D. degrees). Our inaugural training efforts have been successful, as evidenced by the accomplishments of our trainees, as well as by our ability to attract qualified minority candidates and physician trainees to our program. Given our initial success, and the increase in demand for trainee support, we request an expansion of our program from five to seven trainee positions. In the next funding cycle, we will continue to provide post-doctoral training in clinical research regarding the neurobehavior, neuroendocrinology, and neurogenetics of Alzheimer's Disease (AD) and related dementias. In particular, the program will focus on training clinical researchers capable of translating critical findings from basic science into hypotheses regarding the etiology, pathophysiology, and treatment of AD. Furthermore, clinical researchers will receive specialized training in two areas of study, neuroendocrinology and neurogenetics that hold promise for increasing our understanding of the pathogenesis of AD and for developing new therapeutic approaches. These areas are not typically emphasized in graduate training of psychiatrists, neurologists, or neuropsychologists. However, recent advances have underscored the importance of genetic factors such as amyloid precursor protein and presenilin mutations, and apolipoprotein(e) genotype. Neuroendocrine factors such as disruptions of lipid and insulin metabolism, inflammation, and glucocorticoid status may also play an important pathogenetic role in modifying the effects of AD susceptibility genes, thereby affecting the neuropsychologic expression of AD. Clinical investigators capable of bridging the fields of neurogenetics, neuropsychology, and neuroendocrinotogy will be needed to disentangle and define these potentially critical interactions. The program is supported by the rich and interactive research environment of the University of Washington and Veterans Affairs Puget Sound Health Care System, where a critical mass of faculty conduct both basic science and clinical research in the neuroendocrinology and neurogenetics of AD. The ADRC at the UW will also serve as a resource for faculty and trainees. Although there is a long-standing commitment to aging training at our institution, our proposed program is unique in its interdisciplinary nature and focus on clinical translational research in AD and related conditions. As such, it will provide a much-needed approach to the training of clinical research scientists whose work will address these complex disorders.